


十字路口 36.5

by sea_pear



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, PWP, sm
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 09:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19315495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sea_pear/pseuds/sea_pear
Summary: 献给犬狼的人生第一车警告：非典型性SM





	十字路口 36.5

“我的殿下......”

小天狼星单膝跪地，以一种近乎虔诚的语气呢喃着；他上身完全赤裸，下半身也只穿了一条宽松的内裤，全身的肌肉完全暴露在空气中，线条硬朗又不失流畅，就像一件精雕细琢的艺术品，美丽得让人窒息。

莱姆斯抬起一只脚踩在他的肩膀上，这个动作让小天狼星的目光顺着他的大腿滑向胯间，因为他除了一件袍子以外什么都没穿。莱姆斯觉得自己有点可耻的要被看硬的趋势，于是顺势用脚后跟踹了他一脚。小天狼星差点失去重心向后仰倒，不过他还是相对稳定地维持住了骑士式的跪姿。

莱姆斯用手抬起他的下巴，他顺势仰头，灰眼睛里满是狂热与情欲，就好像他是他唯一的信仰。他用另一只手轻轻地抚摸他的脸颊，捏捏上面富有弹性的皮肤，然后毫不留情地扇了一巴掌；小天狼星吃痛地皱了皱眉，缓缓捂住那半边脸，痴痴地望着他，眼里的欲望甚至越发浓重。他抓住莱姆斯的脚腕把它捧到面前，亲吻他的脚趾，然后用舌头在他的脚心不断舔舐。莱姆斯被他舔得脚底痒痒的，心里也痒痒的，于是小腿发力，一脚踹在他脸上，正中靶心。这次小天狼星无可避免地倒在了地上，后背和地板发出沉闷的撞击声。

莱姆斯俯身蹲在他旁边，看他挣扎着要起身，就又照着肚子来了一拳。小天狼星被打得蜷了蜷身体，还想试着坐起来，于是莱姆斯不得不用一只脚踩住他的胸膛，同时轻声在他耳边说道：“到床上去，Siri。”

“遵命......”小天狼星低声说。莱姆斯站起来，又在他胸前踹了两脚，才放他一个人行动；他自己则把两人的魔杖收到安全的地方，同时检查了一遍隔音咒和防御咒，以免被同事和学生打扰。这些都确认好后，莱姆斯把自己脱得一丝不挂，重新回到他们的床旁边，发现小天狼星早就乖乖等着他了。他唇边挂着一抹意味不明的笑，正用一种迷恋的目光追随着莱姆斯的臀部——

莱姆斯发誓会让他后悔的。

他打了个响指，两条绳索立刻从床柱上射出，绑住了小天狼星的两条手臂。他一把脱下他的内裤，跨坐在他的大腿部，并不接触他的老二；但是他还什么都没干呢，小小天狼星就已经隐隐有要抬头的趋势了。

小天狼星朝他眨眨眼睛，满脸写着“我想操你”，简直色得没眼看。莱姆斯一边嫌弃自家狗子，一边忠实履行作为一个S的责任——他变出了一把银白色的匕首。

“卧槽。”小天狼星惊讶地爆了句粗口，“莱姆斯，你......”

“麻烦你尊重一下你的角色好么？”莱姆斯无奈地说，然后开始敬业地尊重起他自己的角色，“Siri，你刚才说什么？你他妈再说一遍试试？”

小天狼星明显地咽了口口水。对此莱姆斯感到很满意，他就是喜欢小天狼星被欺负——被他欺负的样子，就像小天狼星喜欢被他欺负一样。于是他用刀背在他胸前划了一个十字，虽然没破皮，也立刻泛起明显的红肿。莱姆斯趴下舔了舔那里，舌头触到火热的皮肤，立刻引发出一连串滚烫的火焰，一直烧到他心里。

他很快就不满足于这样，因为小天狼星甚至都没做出有效的反应——皮糙肉厚啊，没办法。他手里握着匕首，目光在他身上不断扫视，寻找一个恰当的地方。然后，最终，他选择了小天狼星的左肩；那里有几道浅浅的疤，是狼留下的。他顺着疤痕的方向再次划开他的皮肉，迷恋地看着鲜血从里面流出。

小天狼星因为疼痛而低声呻吟，但是他的手被绑住了，完全动弹不得。很快，莱姆斯就发现他的身体因此兴奋起来，并做出了相应的反应——小天狼星勃起了。

于是他把匕首放到一边，转而去抚弄他的生殖器。他用手指不断摩擦它的头部，小天狼星最敏感的部位，然后听他发出一阵阵满足的呻吟；同时他也给自己做着扩张。小天狼星有点受不了这样的刺激，开始在床上扭动起来——这个场面实在是、实在是太引人犯罪了。

终于，就在小天狼星要忍不住求他的时候，莱姆斯准确地坐在了他的阴茎上。这个姿势实在是太过深入，他们刚刚结合到一起，莱姆斯就觉得自己有点快要承受不住了——但似乎小天狼星比他更难耐一些。

无论如何，开心总是最重要的；既然小天狼星想寻找刺激，莱姆斯也乐于为他创造条件。他试探性地小幅度上下扭动着臀部，发现这对小天狼星有效后，满意地再次拎起了匕首。

他看到小天狼星的眼神变得惊恐起来，于是变得更兴奋了；他一边按照自己的节奏带动两个人，一边用匕首一根一根地划过小天狼星的肋骨——这种方式可以让人同时得到痛痒两种感受。刀尖刚刚因突出的肋骨颠簸了一下，小天狼星就条件反射地蜷起了腹部，突如其来的挺进让莱姆斯一个颤抖，差点没拿住匕首。

“别动。”莱姆斯忍住一句差点溢出口的呻吟，“不然你会得到惩罚。”

他继续按固定频率扭动着腰部，然后让匕首在上一条血痕旁边再次落下。小天狼星的胸廓随着他不规则的呼吸而上下起伏，均匀的腹外斜肌下隐约可见肋骨的形状，银白色的刀尖在上面划过，流出令人心醉的琼浆。虽然已经很努力地克制了，小天狼星还是没忍住挺了挺腰，为了遵守承诺，莱姆斯刻意在他即将高潮的时候退了出来。

“再试一次。”他看着小天狼星的灰眼睛变得水汪汪的，脖子上染了一层潮红，呜咽着低声哀求，于是换了一边肋骨继续。

第三次又失败了。

小天狼星被疼痛与快感的双重刺激折磨的几乎要崩溃了，他不断地挣扎、下意识地想用手发起抵抗，奈何双臂都被绑得死死的，只能从喉咙里发出绝望的低吼。莱姆斯把这一切都看在眼里，但丝毫不为所动，只是继续他的动作——毕竟有安全词在，他怕个毛？小天狼星的呼吸开始变得急促起来，一声声淫荡得呻吟挣脱他的喉咙逸散到空气中，让他们的卧室充满了情色的气息，更糟糕的是小天狼星感觉自己快死了、却还乐在其中。

“莱姆斯，求你了......”在小天狼星的第四次请求后，莱姆斯感觉到自己也快顶不住了，于是他帮了他那最后一下，小天狼星终于如愿以偿地释放在他体内，他们同时享受了这美妙的高潮。

莱姆斯保持着连在一起的状态趴到小天狼星身上，他此时喘得像个哮喘病人，身上几处伤口不停向外流血，鲜艳的红色落在还算白皙的皮肤上，格外好看，像是奶油味冰淇凌上浇着的甜腻腻的草莓酱。

于是他伸出舌头一点、一点地把他们舔干净，从精致的锁骨到漂亮的肋骨，莱姆斯又一次感叹于自己爱人的完美身材——小天狼星十分满足地躺在那里，任他发挥属于狼的本性——直到他猛地吮吸起他肩头的伤口，他疼得倒吸一口冷气，然后，又，硬了。

莱姆斯感受到小天狼星身体的变化，突然感觉很亏；好像刚刚一直是他在费心取悦小天狼星来着，又累又无聊，这次不如——

“操我。”他主动解开小天狼星手臂上的绳索，然后懒洋洋地对他发出了指令。小天狼星先是愣了一下，紧接着十分兴奋地把他压到了身下；他顺从地把两条腿交叠在他的腰部，再用手勾住他的脖子，以便于维持面对面的姿势。

小天狼星一使劲，他整个人就悬空地挂在了他身上。他单手撑着床，另一手体贴地护住他的头，然后开始了一轮又一轮猛烈的撞击。

这次轮到莱姆斯受不了了。

小天狼星似乎有着用不完的劲，他一次比一次挺进得更深，而且一旦他主导了局面，莱姆斯就会处于极端被动的地位——小天狼星清楚他的每一个敏感点和每一处软肉，而他现在显然就在不断地刺激这些地方。莱姆斯承受不住地呻吟，一次强过一次的快感似乎马上就要把他顶入高潮——就在这时，不知是不是为了报复，顶撞戛然而止。

莱姆斯情不自禁地呜咽出声，感觉小天狼星似乎咧嘴笑了一下，决心挽回他作为S的尊严。于是他在他的右肩狠狠咬了一口，甚至撕下来一块不小的皮肉，让小天狼星疼得抖了一下，留在他体内的阴茎随之搅动，让莱姆斯更难受了。

“当我说‘操我’时，我的意思是是取悦我，Siri，”他咬牙切齿地说，“如果你不能让我满意，我就可以惩罚你，懂？”

“哦。”小天狼星坏笑着眨眨眼睛，托起他的腰让自己进入得更深；然后他开始了新一轮的运动。

莱姆斯只感觉小天狼星像一团火焰一样在他身体里不停地冲撞，所到之处带起一片灼热与爱意，几乎要让他丧失全部理智。他的冲击太过于猛烈，以至于两个人的身体都在不停地前后摇摆，有好几次莱姆斯都差点撞到墙上——但是小天狼星总会确保他的安全。他情不自禁地把勾在小天狼星身上的双腿收的更紧，挺起腰身以更好地贴近他、让他进入的更深。他听到自己嘴里发出一声声充满情欲的呻吟，眼里流出生理性的泪水，让面前的一切都变得雾蒙蒙的；小天狼星的技巧实在无可挑剔，他可以轻易地把他带入持续的高峰，脑子里除了性欲与快感什么都没有，甚至连自己身处何方都不知道。

莱姆斯放任自己沉溺在这种甜蜜的迷乱中，不去思考任何问题，而只是享受——享受最纯粹的、肉体与肉体的碰撞所带来的快感。直到他透过水汽看见另一具身体上鲜红的痕迹，才猛然意识到问题。

操，我好像是个S来着。

这个念头撞入脑海后，他几乎是本能般地用勾住小天狼星的脖子，把嘴唇凑到他肩上的伤口处吮吸；然而这并没有让小天狼星的动作受到哪怕一丝一毫的干扰，他依旧遵循着自己的节奏，极富技巧地用自己摩擦着莱姆斯每一处最隐秘的嫩肉。这让莱姆斯感到自己受了屈辱——这不对，占据主导地位的显然应该是他。

可是过于强烈且持久的快感让他没办法理智地思考。他感到不满，对于小天狼星僭越式的行为、以及他不知悔改的态度。于是他寻求让他屈服的办法。他逐渐从吮吸变成啃咬，用他锐利的虎牙刺破小天狼星的皮肤，然后用舌尖舔掉渗出的鲜血；这成功地让对方发出了几声像样的嚎叫，他为此感到十分满意。于是他不断地继续着。他渴望征服这个男人，他渴望得到他那充满情欲的、忠诚而狂热的目光。他一边感受着身下传来的快感，一边不自觉地搂住小天狼星的身体，双手在他背部胡乱地抓挠；在那里，伏地魔留下的伤口还没有愈合完全，实际上它在上周才刚刚再次裂开。但是莱姆斯无暇顾及更多；刚刚的另一波高潮几乎要让他发疯，可小天狼星依旧对他发出的一切指令惘若未闻，令他十分火大。他完全出于惩罚的目的，用指甲在那道“V”字形的伤口上狠狠划过，满意地听到小天狼星因此发出了一声凄厉的惨叫。小天狼星的动作开始变得粗暴而蛮横，他加快了抽插的速度和力度，像是在宣泄什么一般反复撞击莱姆斯最脆弱的部位；莱姆斯只觉得腰部一阵酸软，于是又用手使劲地揉捏他的伤口。小天狼星猛烈地颤抖一下，支撑不住地把他撂在了床上；但这并不影响他身下的动作。莱姆斯感觉小天狼星像一根钉子一样狠狠地顶进他的身体，顶进以前从未被开发过的部位，带来全新的、青涩的感受。他们的身体在同时急剧地升温，于是他们互相抚摸，互相迎合；莱姆斯随着小天狼星的动作而起起伏伏，最后和他一起达到了前所未有的高潮。

又一次，小天狼星射在了他里面，然后缓缓地退出了他的身体。等到这一切结束后，莱姆斯在很长一段时间都感觉晕乎乎的，沉浸在高潮的余韵与疲惫中无法脱身，只是模模糊糊地感觉到小天狼星在温柔地抱着他。他伏在他的胸口喘着粗气，和他保持同样的呼吸频率，然后轻柔地抚摸他身体的每一寸，同时包括那些完好的部分和破损的部分，它们都能给他带来同等的、美的享受。

小天狼星也在做些同样的事情，莱姆斯意识到。这无关性爱，就只是单纯的一个人对另一个人的身体的迷恋而已。等他稍微恢复过来一些了，他才终于看清小天狼星盈满笑意的双眼、以及他肌肉匀称的身体。他们的双人床现在一片狼藉，被单全是被蹂躏出来的褶皱，上面还星星点点地洒着一些属于小天狼星的鲜血。小天狼星看起来更惨，他身上沾满了鲜红色的血液，而且还有一些在源源不断地从他造成的伤口里流出；莱姆斯突然意识到自己似乎应该为此负责。

但是他实在是累的完全不想动了，于是放任自己在小天狼星的亲吻与抚摸中休息；反正这对小天狼星来说也不算什么。他感觉世界上没有什么比这还完美的事了：一场完美的性爱、一个贴心而且完全不计较的伴侣、还有专属于下午的温暖阳光。他漫不经心地用手指在小天狼星的身上游走，勾勒出他肌肉的轮廓——由于一种极特殊的体质，小天狼星身上几乎没有任何疤痕，除非是十分特别的魔法伤害——莱姆斯曾一度为自己是唯一能在他身上留下痕迹的人感到骄傲与满足，可惜后来伏地魔打破了这个纪录。

对了，伏地魔。这个名字在脑海中划过，莱姆斯突然想起来自己对小天狼星做了些什么，不禁泛起一阵愧疚。他好像有点玩过火了，他不应该摧残那个伤口的——这一次小天狼星恢复的本来就很慢，而且莱姆斯很清楚它给他带来过多么可怕的折磨。

出于这种愧疚的心理，他勉强撑起酸软的身体就要下床；然而小天狼星拽住了他。

“干嘛去，宝贝？”

“魔杖......”他轻声嘟囔着，看见小天狼星笑了笑，随手在空中一抓，他的魔杖就出现在了他手里。

哦，这好像是小天狼星特意练了一整年的“必杀战技”来着。莱姆斯愣了两秒后意识到。结果还不是出山第一战就被老光头撅了魔杖。他有点蒙蒙地接过自己的魔杖，下意识地半趴伏在小天狼星身上，开始动手修复匕首造成的物理伤害。然而他盯着鲜红色的伤口愣了一会，突然觉得这样有点浪费，于是情不自禁地伸出舌头舔舐那上面的鲜血。

“嗜血的小狼人，”小天狼星用腻乎乎的嗓音说，低下头亲吻他的头发，“好吃吗？”然而他并没有阻止这一行为——事实上，莱姆斯怀疑无论他对他做什么他都不会阻止的。小天狼星的字典里从来就没有“屈服”两个字，这点毋庸置疑；但是只要他爱你，他就会心甘情愿地保护你、纵容你、以至于把自己整个地奉献给你。又或者他可能只对莱姆斯一个人是这样。他对他保有完全的、自我奉献式的热忱的忠诚，却又同时拥有着强烈到可怕的占有欲。这就是小天狼星·布莱克，充满矛盾的小天狼星·布莱克，爱恨都疯狂到极致的小天狼星·布莱克。

他爱的小天狼星·布莱克。

他也爱他的血。他总觉得小天狼星的血莫名地带了几分甜味，就是酒心巧克力的那种味道，微微刺鼻的甜腻。

莱姆斯一点不落地舔干净他身上的血，然后用几个简单的治愈咒就让小天狼星的身体完美如初——这就是作为一名巫师的好处了，在魔法的保证下他们可以玩得比麻瓜刺激得多得多。对于麻瓜来说，对SM最大程度上的想象也就是皮鞭蜡烛了。而他们对这个根本一点兴趣都没有。做完这些之后，他把小天狼星翻了个面，方便查看他背上的情况。

就和他预想的差不多一样糟糕。

本来已经有那么一丝丝要结痂的趋势的伤口，在莱姆斯的暴力摧残之后又再度裂开了。虽然看起来没有很吓人，甚至也基本没流什么血，但是疼痛是显而易见的。莱姆斯半是心疼半是愧疚地把下巴抵在了小天狼星的肩窝上，轻轻蹭蹭他的脖子表达歉意。

“没事。”像是看出他在想什么，小天狼星低头含住他的耳垂，有点含糊不清地说，“你太温柔了，宝贝——”

十分钟后，小天狼星为自己这句话感到了十二分的后悔。

“嫌我温柔是吧。”莱姆斯拎着一瓶魔药走过来，不由分说地坐在了小天狼星的屁股上，压制得他动弹不得，然后他又打了个响指，布置在床柱上的魔法依然没有失效，十分恪尽职守地把小天狼星的双手绑得结结实实。

“嗷嗷嗷——轻、轻点，莱姆斯，求你了——嗷！”

莱姆斯没有丝毫怜惜地往小天狼星背上涂药，甚至带了几分刻意的粗暴。温柔？我温你马呢？事实一次一次地向他证明，心疼小天狼星完全是一种脑子进水的行为。他听着小天狼星发出一声声充满真情实感的嚎叫，不断地哀求着他，感到自己的抖S之心得到了极大的满足。

等到莱姆斯终于完成这个操作之后，小天狼星已经气若游丝、宛若一条死狗了。莱姆斯解开绳索，凑过去戳了戳他的脸颊，以确认他是否还活着，却猝不及防地被小天狼星一个鲤鱼打挺压到了身下。他不可思议地盯住小天狼星第三次胀大起来的器官，下意识地咽了咽口水。

“听说你觉得我很温柔啊？”小天狼星附在他耳边低声说，狠狠地咬住他的耳廓，然后带他卷入了另一个充满迷乱与坠落的漩涡。

-THE END-

**Author's Note:**

> **郑重声明！小天的M属性只对性、或者说只对莱姆斯一个人有效，其在正剧中的任何行为皆与此无关！！！**


End file.
